MKB II: Brotherly Bonds
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sequel to Mommy Knows Best. Itachi didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved Mikoto, yet he had done the unthinkable. What happens after the story ends? Is there anywhere left to go? Pairing is ItaSasu with slight ItaMiko. And maybe others...
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Bonds  
Story # 0088:  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Angst, incest, Uchihacest, sadness, dark, and well the usual stuff. This is the sequel to Mommy Knows Best, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. It sort of follows the plot of the manga and anime, but not exactly. A lot of things had to be changed, and what fun would it be if I just wrote exactly what you've already seen? Well, that being said, the pairing is ItaSasu and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Masashi Kishimoto's work, but sadly I do not own any of it. I only own the words that I write, but feel free to borrow them if you must. Just make sure to return them so I can use them again!**

**Chapter 1: It Continues**

The blue man glanced at Itachi. He looked sad, in a way that no amount of sadness could desribe. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," The Uchiha spat, as was expected of him.

Inside he was thinking... _'I remember her... I remember my love... Mikoto-chan.'_ He was always thinking about her. But she was gone. And the whole clan along with her. He is haunted by his dreams and memories of her.

He stared at the ground for a long time then, before lifting his gaze to the evening sky. Itachi questioned everything now. He couldn't recall ever having done it before. He had always been so certain of everything with her. Certain they would be together, regardless of the risks. Certain they would be forced to run away together. And ultimately, certain they would be captured and punished for their crimes. It seemed they had both paid the ultimate price. But it could be assured that his suffering was far greater than hers.

Itachi would have given anything to be the one to sacrifice himself so that she could have lived on. But it was not meant to be...

_'If it is not meant to be... Then why does my heart feel as if it was? I am missing something. I miss her.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away, a little boy was thinking the very same thing.

_'I'm so lonely, so alone... I really miss him.'_

And he had no one to ask him what he was thinking. No one cared how he felt. He lived all alone in an empty house, where he was haunted by the memories of his family, his parents, and his clan. But more vivid, and more painful than any were those of his beloved older brother...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Years later, Itachi was traveling on a mission. Strangely, he couldn't seem to remember where he was going, or where he was coming from, or if he was indeed coming or going. But one thing he knew: It was getting dark. And in the middle of the day. That couldn't be good. There was a wicked looking storm brewing in the distance.

He could sense her presence. Yes, she was there winding her way through the darkness, and writhing in her grave until she had twisted her way out of it. She emerged from the putrid betrayal of her ill-bestowed tomb. Hair strung in long tendrils, it masked her face to hide her shame from all of the cruelty of the world.

Mikoto's soul was plunged further into darkness, as she gazed at him with soul-less eyes. She tores his heart from his chest, and consumed it, all the while chanting.

"Aishiteru," Those were the words. "I love you, I love you, I love you." Together they made for a chilling melody.

Itachi screamed as she reached out for him. Her chanting was getting louder, and his fear escallating when he discovered he could not move. Gnarled hands, no longer feminine and lovely, reached toward his face to pull him in. She caressed him, and he shuddered; it was horrifying. Fingers sharp as blades reached into his eyes, ripping them from their sockets. He could feel it as his soul was being burned by her, and his Sharingan was stolen away, sliced from the shards of his heart.

And then they were rolling in her grave, together. Nothing should have caused this great upset, and yet something had to have provoked it. Itachi howled, as she ate his flesh alive. He slid into her, piercing her with what little flesh was still on his now-decaying body.

She had taken him with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He awoke in a cold sweat. Kisame was standing over him, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" The Uchiha assassin snapped irritably.

"You were screaming," His partner stated. "And crying. What happened? Were you having a nightmare?"

"That should be obvious."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He just glared at the man as if he could kill him. Itachi wanted to kill anyone and everyone that crossed his path in that instant. But he forced himself to lie back down on his futon, and let it go.

_'He never wants to talk about anything...'_ Kisame pondered. _'He always keeps to himself. I wonder if it will drive him crazy first? Never telling anyone and always keeping everything on the inside is a sure way to drive yourself completely mad.'_

But he didn't voice his judging opinion aloud. He never did. Kisame knew Itachi better than that. The Uchiha prodigy was already crazy. And he had been for a long time.

Eventually they both found their way back to sleep again, as they lie waiting for their next mission. In the morning, it was given to them. They were to go to Konoha, in order to obtain the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, said demon was sealed away inside a Jinchuuriki and the only way to get it back would be to kill said Jinchuuriki.

Itachi didn't care. He never cared about what he did. Eyes of red erased the pain, hair of midnight hid the tears, nails of black scratched away the sin.

"We're almost there," Kisame smirked.

Itachi's answer was simply to keep walking. A comfortable silence settled between them. Despite their differences and disagreements, the two made for an interesting team. They were mismatched, just like all the other Akatsuki members were.

Itachi himself was thinking back to better days. He knew that all of the Uchihas had to die. It was for the greater good. But why did sweet, innocent Mikoto have to be killed too? Simple: he did it for himself. He did it to free himself. He'd spent his whole life being a prisoner to his own heart. And enough was enough.

Soon they had arrived, and the design of the mission was simple enough: get in, grab the Jinchuuriki, and get out. But things never went according to plan, and the two ended up fighting some of Itachi's old aquaintances.

Somewhere deep down, the masochist in him wanted to run into his brother. But really, he knew it was for the best that they hadn't. That was the secondary reason he had ordered Kisame to back down from the fight. They left without much of an incident. Only now they had made an error by letting Konoha know what they were up to. They would have to lure the Kyuubi boy out some other way then.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was startled when he heard the news. Well, it was more like he walked in on it. So much was going on right now, so many things kept running through his head. It was all so lifeless, so leaningless and pointless!

And he was angry. Angry at the whole damn world for allowing him to go on in this shameful way. Or as his older brother put it, this "existence".

Shoving those thoughts aside, he allowed his feet to carry him to the place he had heard his brother would be. The nearby town where he would be after Naruto.

_'Damn you, Nii-san!'_ His thoughts were scattered, yet they made sense to him. _'You promised... Not with words, but I still heard it, clear as day. You were supposed to come back for me! Bastard... And you... You killed them all! I can never forgive you for that!'_

He could only hope he made it there in time.

Sasuke had put up with everyone's bullshit every day. He had done as he was told, and sat idly by, settling to be on Team Seven, under the guidance of Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and the other girls at the academy only served to annoy him, as did Naruto. He was sick of all of them.

None of those people, not even Kakashi, could understand his pain. Yet the closest person in the whole village who could possibly come anywhere near beginning to understand his suffering was the Uzumaki kid. The one with the Jinchuuriki that his brother was now after. He was going there to see Itachi, but not only that... He couldn't let his only real friend in the world be torn so easily away from him.

It was a twisted kind of pain that was slowly eating away at him. It was no surprise the Uchiha boy always went around with a chip on his shoulder. Sasuke was dead to the world. He wished it was literally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So do you think this is going to be a good sequel? I hope so! Please let me know if I am living up to your expectations or not. I like it so far. This is turning out alright, in my opinion. Yet I still can;t help but wonder if there is something I am doing wrong. Sorry this chapter was a little short. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherly Bonds  
Story # 0088:  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Angst, incest, Uchihacest, sadness, dark, and well the usual stuff. This is the sequel to Mommy Knows Best, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. It sort of follows the plot of the manga and anime, but not exactly. A lot of things had to be changed, and what fun would it be if I just wrote exactly what you've already seen? Well, that being said, the pairing is ItaSasu and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Masashi Kishimoto's work, but sadly I do not own any of it. I only own the words that I write, but feel free to borrow them if you must. Just make sure to return them so I can use them again!**

**Chapter 2:**

Itachi just wanted to get the Kyuubi and get the hell away from here. He was too close to Konoha. He was afraid of running into the only remaining reminder of his twisted past. He'd gotten rid of everything that he thought would remind him of his lost love, but he couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother. He was weak.

"What about your feelings, Itachi-san?" The shark who was his Akatsuki partner asked him.

"I have none, Kisame. I am cold and dead to the world. I do not care."

They left the subject alone. They had to get the Jinchuuriki. But no more than that. They could leave once they found him. And fortunately, Kisame had already figured out which room he would be in.

"He's there," He pointed to an ordinary looking door at the inn.

Itachi nodded, and knocked on the door. The bewildered boy answered. Itachi smirked behind the cover of his red and black cloak. Naruto clearly didn't know who they were. That was good, that would make this that much easier.

That was when his velvet-laced voice stated sweetly. "I need to come with me, Naruto-kun." He knew the boy couldn't resist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke's heart was racing. He had to beat the clock, and get there in time to save his friend. But deep down, in the place where he kept all his hopes and dreams locked away from even himself, he wanted to see his brother again.

Not the murderous wretch who had slaughtered his clan, his entire family. No, he wanted his Aniki back. His beloved older brother who used to give him piggy-back rides, and comfort him when he felt even the slightest amount of sadness... But that person had been ripped away from him, and they were torn apart now. There was nothing that he felt could really do to repair what was now broken.

He was broken. His heart, his soul, everything. But Sasuke didn't have time to think of such complex things. He just had to make it to Itachi in time! He had to see him again. Even if it was just one more time, before he would make sure he killed him.

"Itachi!" He called out. That got his attention, but the poor boy just didn't know what else to say to him. He was at a loss for words.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was surprised at this sudden unexpected appearance. Just the person he had been thinking of had somehow made it to him. But then, he was always thinking of his adorable younger sibling. He regretted their past, for it would forever be tainted in blood. Sometimes he wished it was his blood, and not that of his clan.

"I don't have time for you," Itachi stated calmly. "You're not worth my time, Otouto. Stand aside."

Kisame joined in. "We're just here for the Kyuubi."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke's outburst was unexpected. "I've never been worthy of you Itachi."

"Whatever happened to 'Nii-san' and 'Aniki'?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sasuke added solemnly. "That person is dead... My Aniki died the day he slaughtered the clan."

Naruto was standing behind Kisame, looking shocked. At some point Jiraiya had joined him, but Sasuke wasn't sure when that was. Itachi didn't even notice, though he knew everything. He slowly approached his little brother. He had an uncontrollable urge to be close to him.

As he closed the distance, he could hear the chidori in Sasuke's arm flare to life. He readied himself for an attack. But it was an attack that never came. Itachi was fast enough to block the strike before it even occurred.

Looking into Sasuke's eyes, he could easily see the hurt. All the pain came through loud and clear, but what of his own anguish? Had Sasuke ever figured out what had happened between him and Mikoto? He didn't act like it, although he did act jealous all the same. It was a different kind of jealousy. Could he be jealous that the kyuubi boy meant more to Itachi than he did? Was him simply doing his job making his younger brother hate him all the more?

"Sasuke-kun..." He kicked him against a wall. Itachi's words were loving, but his actions were fierce. They got the point across by way of pain. The brutal, painful strength of his love was beginning to show through.

"You bastard..."

He could tell Sasuke was in a lot of pain. But he was too. His heart had been aching ever since his precious Mikoto had left him, by way of his own sword. It was devastating to him, and slowly eating away at him. What drove him even more insane was the way that even just slightly, Sasuke resembled her. He definetely looked more like their mother.

He moved as if he were helping his brother up, but instead deep purple nails latched onto his scrawny neck. Itachi looked deep into those beautiful black eyes, that sparkled with such hidden delights.

"Otouto..." He leaned down to whisper into his ear, his lips just barely brushing the shell of Sasuke's ear. "I've missed you so much. Will you wait for me?"

Sasuke didn't exactly know what his brother meant. _'Wait for him?'_ But he was being choked at the moment, and having to fight for air. He had to deal with the disgusting knowledge that Itachi was better than him. And if he wanted to, the older Uchiha could have easily crushed his throat by applying just a little more pressure.

Just a tiny bit; that's all that stood between life and death, anger and forgiveness, dark and light. Itachi smiled sadistically down at his brother. He knew it would be over soon. Sasuke knew he would join the rest of his family, he just knew it.

And for the few brief seconds when Itachi's crushing grip bore down on him a bit more harshly, he almost wished that it would kill him. Sasuke longed for the sweet embrace that death would bring him. He would be reunited with his clan, at long last. He wouldn't have to absorb himself in things like revenge. His soul wouldn't be so corrupted, thirsty for only revenge. Nothing else mattered to him, not even his own feelings. Sasuke was unable to follow his own heart, for fear he would lose sight of his only goal. It was all that mattered. And he hated himself for that, even more than he hated Itachi.

_'Damn it...'_ He squeezed his eyes shut. _'I hate him I hate him, I hate him!'_

He willed himself to believe the lie... And just like that, he sank to his knees in front of Itachi. The older Uchiha was twisted, but Sasuke didn't really think he was sick enough to murder his little brother. But he had aleady killed their parents, so what was stopping him?

When Sasuke looked up, the answer was staring him straight in the face. Itachi was hard. And looking down at him... This couldn't be happening!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ok so... The next chapter will be interesting, I promise. What will happen next? Hmm... Well I was trying to go for a sad angle with this one. I don't think it's going to be as good as Mommy Knows Best, but who knows? Maybe it will measure up, we'll see. I can't wait to update it again! Ugh I'm really sorry this was so short! I really don't have it planned out it all, so it's just kind of... whatever happens. I didn't even intend to continue it in the first place, so I had no time or inspirations to plan anything out. XD Don't forget to R & R please!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherly Bonds  
Story # 0088:  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Angst, incest, Uchihacest, sadness, dark, and well the usual stuff. This is the sequel to Mommy Knows Best, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. It sort of follows the plot of the manga and anime, but not exactly. A lot of things had to be changed, and what fun would it be if I just wrote exactly what you've already seen? Well, that being said, the pairing is ItaSasu and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Masashi Kishimoto's work, but sadly I do not own any of it. I only own the words that I write, but feel free to borrow them if you must. Just make sure to return them so I can use them again!**

**Chapter 3:**

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, he found himself staring at Itachi's crotch. He didn't want this, but at the same time he was curious... Did his brother... want him?

"Aniki?"

And just like that, they had a connection. It was twisted and sick, but it was there. Crimson met coal, and the sparks became ignited.

"Sasuke-kun..." He felt his big brother's fingers lace through his hair, pulling him in closer, without mercy. "Do it..."

Without a second thought, his hands went to toy with the idea of pulling down Itachi's pants. Then he froze.

_'What the fuck am I doing?!'_ He stopped.

Unfortunately, it did not look like Itachi was going to take no for an answer. He craved to be free, while at the same time he was accepting the fact that he was imprisoned. And it was torture... Sasuke wanted to be with his brother, he realized, but not like this.

"Nii-san, please..." He begged, looking up at the taller man with tears forming in his eyes. "Not here, not in front of everyone."

Itachi smirked. Did Sasuke realize what he was doing? Toying with him was a very bad thing to do. He looked so much like Mikoto. She would have done anything just to make him happy. Then why was Sasuke refusing him?

Kisame, Naruto, and Jiraiya were now staring at the scene. The two Uchiha brothers were undoubtedly about to share something which should never be shared between them.

"Foolish Otouto..." Itachi chuckled.

He took himself out of his pants, and pulled a dazed Sasuke even closer. He could feel his warm breath as he panted beside his member. Itachi wanted so badly to feel what his brother's lips would feel like wrapped tightly around his hard cock. It would have to happen, he just needed it! He forced himself between the lips of the only remaining person who shared his bloodline.

Sasuke choked on the massive length that was surged down his throat. He wasn't used to this, in fact he had never done it before. He had no choice but to try to focus, and breathe through his nose. He took in the scent of his masculine brother. It smelled like sweat and ginger... Something sweet and something spicy that he couldn't quite name.

Itachi himself was taking in the twisted surreality of it all. He wanted her, his Mikoto... He wanted her back, but now there was no way to achieve that. And so he had turned to this gorgeous young boy who was sucking him off right now.

_'It's been so long since I've released myself...'_

He moaned, when he felt Sasuke's tongue swirl around the head. "Mhmm... Sasuke-kun..."

The other three were still watching, transfixed. No one dared to interfere. They really didn't want this awkward situation to occur, but none of them could stop it from happening. For a few minutes, it was as if time stood still. Everyone was breathless, not talking at all. It would have been too embarassing to speak, and no one knew what to say in the first place. It was a scene beyond words.

Itachi was glad that no one knew his secret... The only two people, besides himself, that knew about him and his mother having sexual relations were his parents. And now they were both dead. It was a heavy secret to live with, but one which he prided himself in keeping.

It was not long before he rode the long-awaited waves of bliss, to his orgasm. He felt the pleasure rise within his length, and then he was releasing himself down Sasuke's throat, pulling his cute little brother closer and forcing it down his windpipe.

Sasuke nearly choked to death, or at least he felt like it. He spat out the remainder of it, after taking Itachi's still-cumming organ out of his abused mouth.

"God damn it, Itachi! You're a fucking bastard!" He allowed himself to slide down the cum-slicked wall, where the rest of Itachi's seed had gone to waste.

"Lick it off," He stated, scowling at the little wretch who had crumbled before him. Itachi knew his brother was better than that; his bloodline was better than that. He was better than that.

The raven-haired boy turned to face the wall, his shoulders shaking with heavy little sobs. "Please, Nii-san... Don't do this..."

"Shut up!" Itachi ordered. "You have always done just as I said, little brother. And you always will. You hate me and despise me, but you will always listen. Because you know your place."

He bent down to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "And that is beneath me, as my bitch."

Sasuke was crying now, and it made Naruto want to rush to help him... But something made them stay. He looked over at Jiraiya and even Kisame. Something made them all stay.

The broken, violated, used boy bent down in front of the wall. It was a vulgar sight, the fresh dripping cream sliding down the wall. It was like he was watching it in slow motion. This couldn't be happening! And yet it was... A timid tongue reached out to lick a small droplet from the old-looking white paint.

"I fucking hate you!" He cried, collapsing once more onto the carpet, his head nearly touching it.

"I said clean it up!" Itachi screamed.

Thinking that the show was over, and the fighting was about to commence, Jiraiya and Kisame started attacking each other. Naruto tried to help, but he was paralyzed, awestruck by watching two Uchihas fight for dominance. Of course that wasn't all that was at stake.

Sasuke felt his pants being pulled down from behind, and a rough hand squeezing the soft, sensitive tissue of his butt.

"Please, Aniki don't!" He whined, trying to move away, but getting nowhere because of the wall. "I don't want you to- Ohhh..."

He cried out, and threw his head back in a moan when Itachi reached for his arousal.

"It feels like you like it," Itachi let his warm breath wash over his ear, before nibbling it a bit, making him harder. "You know you want this, Sasuke. It's what you've always wanted."

"But I don't want it like this... Please."

Seeming to have some mercy for the moment, Itachi let him go for now. Grasping a handful of his hair, he harshly shoved him into the wall. "I am not going to tell you again... Clean this up. Now."

He cringed, as he had to take in mouthful after sticky mouthful oif the now-cooling sperm. It was disgusting, and the smell of it was not much better. Yet in some sick, twisted way it was like they were kids again. The older was dominating him, as Sasuke was forced to bow down to his cruel and possessive shadow... every single time.

This was madness. Jiraiya finally had enough, and began fighting with Kisame. Naruto was behind them, not sure what he should do. Eventually it was over, and Itachi and Kisame were forced to flee. But not before Itachi had punished Sasuke one final time.

"You will suffer for me..."

He relished in the feeling of power he had when his hand struck Sasuke's ass so harshly. It made a loud sound on contact. Itachi smiled sadistically at the feeling of power that flowed through him, with just one hit. He made several more, before kicking his worthless little brother in the ribs, and walking away with his partner.

They hadn't gotten the Kyuubi, but Itachi could care less about that at the moment. He had won.

"You will always be worthless to me, Otouto."

Sasuke passed out. The last thing he saw was the shiny, spotless wall smiling at him, so prettily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto had taken the beaten, abused Uchiha back into his room with him. He had no idea how to heal him, but he waited while Jiraiya went to go get help. To his surprise, Gai-sensei stepped into the room, with the older Sannin on his heels.

"I just came to save the day is all!" He smiled triumphantly, his teeth gleaming in the crisp lighting of the inn. "Let's get you kids back to Konoha!" He gave him a gay thumbs-up sign.

Naruto sighed worriedly. Usually the cheery man could make him feel better, but not today. He had just seen his best friend be abused by his own flesh and blood. It was horrifying...

"Can't he go to a hospital here?"

"There aren't any," Gai replied, taking Sasuke to travel on his back.

Jiraiya didn't say anything, he just started packign their stuff.

All the way back to Konoha, Jiraiya kept jotting things down in the notes for his next book. It was starting to irritate Naruto, to say the least.

He growled at him. "Don't you have even the smallest amount of common decency?! Sasuke-kun is in pain, and all you can think about is how hot he looked with his damn brother! You bastard!"

"Whoa, easy kid. I don't know what you're talking about," He played innocent, as always. But he never did stop writing.

_'This is just getting retarded,'_ Sasuke thought.

But inside, he was thining back to times of long ago... Like when Itachi used to carry him on his back, just like Gai was doing now. He kind of missed the way they used to be, as brothers should be. Now what they had was twisted and tainted. And he didn't want any part of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The days came and went before Itachi could even count them. He was sent on a few missions for Akatsuki. He even had to fight his brother's old team. He didn't know where Sasuke was, but none of them, not even the impudent little blonde kid, would tell him what had become of the boy he had come to adore.

He had thought about nothing but him this entire time. And if something awful had happened to Sasuke, he knew that he could never forgive himself. Twsited scenarios filled with blood andtorture and hatred filled his mind after that. He had to find his brother.

It was fairly diffucult obtaining information about Sasuke's whereabouts but finally he recieved a tip from someone that he had joined Orochimaru.

_'Please let that be a lie...'_

Suddenly all the horrible things he had thought earlier didn't seem so bad. Not compared to this. It made him wonder how any Uchiha could possibly cheapen thenselves so... But then, hadn't he done the same?

_'Yes.'_

He had sold his soul to the keepers of Konohagakure. And all for the greater good of it's citizens. It had nothing to do with pride, or power, or any of that nonsense he had told everyone. It was all because they had asked him to, and he decided it wouldn't be so bad. As long as he and Sasuke could live, that was all that truly mattered.

Mikoto had, of course, come into the equation long before Sasuke ever had. At first he was just another person; another Uchiha born with a blank face and reserved to die in the line of duty.

But slowly their brotherly bonds had started to grow. They had formed a connection on their own, much stronger than what he had once shared with Mikoto. And they hadn't even truly become one yet. Itachi craved the feeling that would come with truly having his little brother, once and for all. He longed to hold that darling face, the features so close to his own, in his arms. To have the warmth that could only be found in the one he loved.

This was different. This was a battle. '_My thoughts don't even make sense anymore.' _And he was losing it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So what have we learned? Itachi smells like sweat and ginger. Stop laughing! He seriously does, ok?! You know, it's better than what I wanted to say... I wanted to write "sex and candy" but I soooo didn't. XD That would have been lame. I am proud of this chapter, I like it. Some parts aren;t that great, but eh oh well. I suck at writing about Naruto and Gai. Oh and Jiraiya too.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brotherly Bonds  
Story # 0088:  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Angst, incest, Uchihacest, sadness, dark, and well the usual stuff. This is the sequel to Mommy Knows Best, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. It sort of follows the plot of the manga and anime, but not exactly. A lot of things had to be changed, and what fun would it be if I just wrote exactly what you've already seen? Well, that being said, the pairing is ItaSasu and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Masashi Kishimoto's work, but sadly I do not own any of it. I only own the words that I write, but feel free to borrow them if you must. Just make sure to return them so I can use them again!**

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke had been in a world of mental angusih, ever since he'd left Konoha. But he was determined that he would not fall prey to his brother any longer.

This twisted thing between them... it had to end. Even if it meant sacrificing his soul to Orochimaru in exchange for more power.

He was surprised, to say the least, when one day during his training he was spotted. it was starting to rain, just barely sprinkling out. His raven hair clung damply to each side of his face, and his usual spikes were drooping.

He sensed the presence of another chakra. It was much stronger than his own, stifling even. And he panicked because it had a somewhat familiar feel to it. Like another Konoha Shinobi. He hoped it wasn't that.

"Little brother," He heard a rough voice say. "It's been a while... What are you doing out in this bad weather? You'll catch a cold."

"Fuck you, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha smirked. "That can be arranged."

There wasn't much around them, but Itachi managed to get Sasuke pinned up against a tree. He turned his head to the side, and the bark scraped against his face, leaving small scratches on his perfect skin. He felt a sinful breath against the shell of his ear, whispering poison words to him.

"I want you. I won't stop until I have you, otouto."

Sasuke could not stop the shiver that moved down his spine. His brother was pressed up against him. He didn't want this. Cursing himself silently when his breathing changed, he trembled in Itachi's firm grasp. There was nothing he could do. He felt himself being slipped around so that he faced Itachi once again.

Cautious fingers traced lazy circles over his skin, as they moved up inside his white kimono. It was the one he alwauys wore to train in. And Sasuke never dreamed that his own flesh and blood would assault him so. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, and they both knew it. But that didn't hide the fact that on some level, they both wanted it. Even knowing this, Sasuke could not bring himself to come to terms with it. he wanted to die.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Stop it!" He finally said, just as said kimono was being pulled ever-so-slowly from his shoulders.

"Stop what?" Itachi chuckled. "You like it. You know you want me to fuck you, little brother. Sasuke..."

He brought his lips forcefully down onto Sasuke's, and slipped his tongue immediately past the barrier his soft lips provided. It felt wonderful. Now if only he could coax the boy into moving his tongue as well. Itachi started off slow, by moving his won tongue, brushing it over and past his little brother's. It felt great, but it could be better. He reached a hand down to play near Sasuke's thigh. The other was tangling in his hair, making it so he couldn't escape the lustful kiss.

And then he felt it... Sasuke's hot, wet muscle twitched just ever-so-slightly against his own. And his hips moved of their own accord, crushing his little brother between himself and the tree. Itachi had won. There was nothing either of them could do now but follow their twisted destiny.

What really got to him, though... Was the way that Sasuke kissed. It was exactly like Mikoto. He was more like his mother than either he or Itachi had been previously aware. The older Uchiha felt saddened in some inane way by this. It was horrid to think that he was with her again, through Sasuke. He wanted to be with her for real, but that could never happen. And here was poor Sasuke, caught in the middle of all the turmoil that went on inside his demented brother's head. Though in a way they were both demented... Itachi for doing it, and Sasuke for liking it.

"Someday..." Itachi whispered in his ear, before nibbling on the tender lobe. "You'll bend over for me, otouto. And then we'll see if you want me to stop."

_'He's fucking with my mind!'_ Sasuke thought_. 'He has to be!'_

Itachi's talented tongue moved down Sasuke's throat, licking a hot path to his collarbone, where he stopped to nip. He kept moving down, bending his knees just a bit to allow him to slide down the young Uchiha's body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke writhed beneath Itachi's advances. He didn't want to, at all. he wanted nothing more than to crawl away to a hole some place and die. Or be killed... But just not by his brother. There was something about Itachi killing him that filled him with absolute dread.

For a moment, he had wondered if that was what was going to happen now. Or would his older brother kill him after he had his way with him? No, that didn't appear to be the case. But the insane masochistic Uchiha that was related to him had surprised him before.

"Mhmm..." He couldn't help but moan when his brother's hot breath reached his navel.

He could feel Itachi's smooth tongue running along his wasitline with expert accuracy. It made him vaguely wonder where his brother had practiced to get so good at this. But that was a stupid question.

"Nii-san, please... Don't! Let me go."

When Itachi looked up at him then, he pleaded with his eyes. He tried to make them ask his brother to stop. But deep down they both knew the truth... They were practically screaming for him to continue his sensual ministrations. He was stunned when Itachi yanked down his pants, so that they fell around his ankles. But he didn't step out of them, for that would be a sign of giving in to this. And he could not allow himself that kind of pleasure.

Itachi's crimson Sharingan eyes met his own. "Don't fight it Sasuke. I'll make you love it."

What had he meant by that? Sasuke had no idea, but it felt so good when a warm hand swept across his arousal that he groaned again. He needed to feel more contact!

The thought that the blood flowing through his veins flowed through Itachi's as well... It was sickening. But a part of him had always craved this form of sick attention. Sasuke was angry that his mother had gotten it, and not him. His suspicions were never confirmed, but... He could have sworn that she was much too close to Itachi for his liking. And it was slowly driving him mad.

There was a small part of him, no matter how insignificant in relation to the rest of Sasuke, that was desperate for his big brother's attention. He was still that same naive little boy, who actually believed that they had a normal relationship. And he wanted his Nii-san; his Aniki. Like never before...

"Ahhhn!"

He cried out when Itachi's smooth tongue licked over his hard cock. His brother was nuzzling into his lower abdomen, his thighs, and would even brush his balls from time to time. he really wished he would stop, this was embarassing! He tried everything to keep his sanity, and to keep his brother from knowing that he was liking this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The little uchiha was moaning and making all kinds of delicious sounds, as Itachi teased him relentlessly. He didn't think he would take his brother today. This was simply meant to lure him into a false sense of security, by giving him mind-blowing pleasure... and then cruelly snatching it away at the last second. Over and over again.

Itachi took Sasuke's aching member into his mouth, and ran his teeth lightly alomng the sides, making the younger boy gasp. It felt good, but it felt bad at the same time.

He took his mouth away. "I knew you'd like it, otouto. And worst of all... You let me. You let me molest you, touching you in the wrongest way. Think about that."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Itachi, you bastard! Get back here, and..." Sasuke forced himself to stop. No way in hell was he seriously asking his brother, the man who murdered their parents and destroyed the entire clan, to come back?!

_'Oh dear gods, I am! I actually wanted him to-'_

A hand grasped Sasuke's from behind. "I knew you didn't really want me to stop."

Itachi was amused. He was just toying with his brother. Shoving him back against the tree, he proceeded to forcefully suck his little brother's cock into his mouth, until he heard him scream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Anikiiiiii! Ohhh, Itachi..." He panted out his older brother's name harshly. Sasuke had fought so hard not to give in; not to go along with this. And now here he was, screaming his brother's name like a bitch.

As if to prove that point, Itachi just had to add his cruel words. "Yes, otouto. Scream my name, like the little bitch you are!"

Sasuke glared down at him, before the pleasure brought by Itachi's mouth overrode his senses once again. The warm tongue caressed his silky member in the wrongest way... In a way that only a brother could do. This was insane, but it was the sanest thing either of them had ever done.

White light danced across his vision, and the younger sibling was overcome with so many different emotions. He would have to sort them all out later. Right now he was about to have an orgasm, and- Suddenly it stopped.

He looked down to see Itachi's hand squeezed tightly around his arousal, choking off any semen that would have, should have, been escaping. "Aniki! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Not so fast, little brother," Itachi grinned like a cheshire cat. An evil one. "I didn't hear you beg."

"And you never will! I never wanted this, get the hell away from me!"

Itachi began to move away, as requested, only to be yanked back by Sasuke's hand. "Finish what you started."

"You didn't say please," Itachi smirked. "What are you going to do, Sasu-chan? Rape my mouth?"

"If I have to, yes."

"I thought you didn't want it."

"Damn it Itachi!"

The little Uchiha finally got what he wanted. Itachi began a rhythmic pattern, sucking and teasing him, until he was harder than ever. He needed to cum again, but this time Sasuke tried to keep his breathing as evenly as possible. He didn't want to give it away.

But there was nothing he could do. The quickened pulsing of his cock in Itachi's mouth alerted him to what was going to happen. And just as expected, he clamped a firm hand over the base of the long, smooth shaft. Sasuke whined, and tried bucking his hips to make the hand let him go, but of course that didn't work.

"Nii-saaaaannn!" He whined. "I need it! Please..."

"What do you need, little brother?" With his tongue, he gave a long, sticky, wet lick to the tip of Sasuke's abused cock. It made the other boy want to shoot his load right then and there, and he would have if not for the hand keeping him tightly bound. Itachi's thumb moved to cover the slit, making sure none could escape.

"I need to cum... I want it! Please, Aniki!"

Itachi heard what he wanted, and he let go. But it was too late, and Sasuke wasn't ready anymore. He licked a long thin line over the entire shaft, from base to tip. It was torment for the younger boy, who moaned nonetheless. Finally, after several more minutes of sweet torture, Itachi took him into his mouth, and started sucking again.

The next time Sasuke almost came, Itachi stopped it. Sasuke wasn't surprised, but he was fed up by this point.

"It's starting to really hurt, Nii-san... If you have to, just fuck me and get it over with. I'm tired of playing around."

"Gomenasai, otouto. I have to be on my way... But I'll see you next time. Maybe you won't be so resistant toward me then."

And that time he really did leave. Sasuke was so furious, he wanted to choke the life out of him! But the only thing he could do was groan in frustration, as he made a desperate attempt to jack himself off. he tried to think of other things, but by this point the only thing that would really do it for him was Itachi. It was so annoying.

Soon, the white cream coated his hand, and Sasuke could feel the stronger chakra was stil nearby, watching him. He cringed, and pretended not to notice it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this was weird, but it has a reason and point to it later on. Basically Itachi has to break down Sasuke's resistance. Has this fic totally lost it's angsty feel? I feel like it has, but it came out this way and so... This is what happened. I think one or maybe two more chapters should do it and this fic will be over. Thanks, don't forget to R&R!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brotherly Bonds  
Story # 0088:  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Angst, incest, Uchihacest, sadness, dark, and well the usual stuff. This is the sequel to Mommy Knows Best, so it may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read that one. It sort of follows the plot of the manga and anime, but not exactly. A lot of things had to be changed, and what fun would it be if I just wrote exactly what you've already seen? Well, that being said, the pairing is ItaSasu and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Masashi Kishimoto's work, but sadly I do not own any of it. I only own the words that I write, but feel free to borrow them if you must. Just make sure to return them so I can use them again!**

**Chapter 5:**

Sexually frustrated wasn't the word for it. Sasuke felt horrible, ever since his older brother had abandoned him like that. He was still serving under Orochimaru, and he wanted nothng more than to be free from this torment.

Day and night, he was at another's mercy, being ordered around. When the only one he really wanted to order him around... had left. He had no idea when or even if he would ever see Itachi again. But one thing was certain, in the young boy's mind: When he did, he would kill him. This was too much for the raven to take in.

He trained under Orochimaru, and really he had gotten much stronger. But now he had to prepare for the worst ordeal of all... Killing him.

He couldn't let himself become a vessel for the stupid snake. Sasuke had never been that foolish. He had intended all along to use the Sannin, and then kill him once he had become strong enough to. If he could kill Orochimaru, then certainly he could kill Itachi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Uchiha walked onward, hell bent on stopping the Konohagakure Ninja that were coming this way. Deidara had successfully captured the Jinchuuriki from Suna. Now all he would have to do is stop a few weaklings from catching up to him before the ceremony was complete. Or at the very least, his mission was to stall them.

He faced Naruto a second time, the Jinchuuriki that he had been ordered to capture. But the little kitsune had far too many people with him. That annoying pink-haired girl and Kakashi were both there, along with some old lady he knew next to nothing about.

Itachi's plan had been different. He still wanted to capture Naruto, but this wouldn't do. He had trapped him in a Genjutsu but that still wasn't good enough. His friends had broken it.

_'Damn this sucks!'_ He thought. _'I want to be with my otouto, not here.'_

But he knew that wasn't entirely true. The person he really wanted to be with was Mikoto. And Itachi was only sorry that none of the Ninja here were strong enough to kill him. He braced himself for another long and boring battle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At last, the battle was over, and he could return to where he and Kisame were stationed. Nothing much happened. He ended up giving Deidara and Sasori some brief advice, once they had removed the Shukaku from the Kazekage's body.

"He is the one who charges in blindly..." He had said. "Before anyone can think."

That was really all they needed to know. And it was certainly more than they deserved. The bastards...

And yet he knew they were not to blame for his pain. He had caused his own suffering. He was the one who killed her, after all. Itachi knew he probably needed to stop dwelling on it. His precious Mikoto had been dead for years, but... She still haunted him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At last, it had all come down to this moment. Itachi and Sasuke were about to face off. They regarded one another for a long moment.

Itachi was looking into his little brother's eyes... And thinking of his Mikoto-chan. How much he missed her... He could never tell Sasuke or anyone else just how much he truly regretted what he had done. He'd thrown his life away, only to help an evil organization in accomplishing it's goals. It was nothing like he wanted. In the end, all he wanted... was to be with her.

That's why secretly, he lived in this moment. He had been waiting a long time for this. He wanted to see her again, and he knew Sasuke would kill him. It was what he wanted... To feel the sweet release of death, he would do anything, no matter how terrible, short of taking his own life. And he'd even thought of that more time than he could count. But in the end, he knew it would be better if Sasuke did it. What a beautiful way to die... he would rather die at the hand's of a true avenger, than be forced to live his wretched existence. He wanted to die for honor, for valor, and beauty; to bask in his little brother's ever-lasting light.

"Please..." He heard Sasuke whisper. It was barely there but he had heard it. "Take me, Aniki."

He hadn't expected that. Never in a thousand lifetimes did Itachi think that he would hear his little brother, or anyone else for that matter, speak those words to him.

"Sasuke," He was confused. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to die now! "A-are you sure?"

The raven had never heard his older brother stutter before, and the pure shock showed on his face. But then it was gone, replaced by lust. He nodded, and let Itachi take the lead.

Itachi was strong, perhaps even too strong for his own good. And true strength was not always measured by power, but by the way you displayed yourself to the other. How they see you... In a matter of seconds, he could use his raw sexual appeal to bring down even the most frightening of opponents. Sasuke was no exception to this rule.

He bowed down, worshipping the bigger, stronger, older Uchiha before him. Itachi smirked. It was working.

"You can have whatever you want."

He could have whatever he wanted? Was this boy joking? "Anything, little brother?"

"Yes. Aniki, I- I love you!" Tears were forming at the edge of Sasuke's eyes. He truly meant what he was saying now. "I will do anything you ask of me."

Itachi didn't answer. He already knew what he was going to ask for, but first... He had to have one last moment with his beloved younger brother. He would not fight him. There would be no grand final battle. Just the two of them, together at last. A family had been reunited.

Taking his younger brother by the hand, he led him to a stone altar, which adorned the hall that the Uchihas had used for centuries. It was here that they had finally chosen to meet up.

Spreading his delicious sacrifice upon the altar, Itachi licked his lips. This was too good to be true.

"What made you change your mind, otouto?"

"You," Sasuke said simply. "You left me wanting... And now I'm here to claim what's mine." He placed a hand on Itachi's crotch. "This."

The older Uchiha almost got a nosebleed on the spot, as he climbed atop the stone monolith with the boy. This was once a sacred place; now they would desecrate it. None of it mattered, since the Uchihas were a dying clan anyway. They'd might as well be dead; there were no females left.

Itachi loomed over Sasuke, such a great evil; a powerful presence. The younger slid one hand through his brother's silken locks, taking down the signature ponytail. Itachi knew he was ready for him. He took his time in taking off his little brother's clothes, followed by his own. There was no rush, no hurry.

"Nnnh... Nii-san..." Sasuke breathy moan filled the still air in this dark cavern they were in.

He was losing his patience, but trying to hold on. They'd never been together this way, and it was very different than when he was with Mikoto. Itachi could never stop thinking about her, not even now.

He mounted him then, sliding his arousal into the sweet little orifice. There was no foreplay, it was not needed. That was what they had been doing for all these years, after all. Toying with each other, and preparing for the day they both knew would come.

"You will do anything, little brother?" Itachi asked, as he made Sasuke scream over and over again. He kept plunging his shaft into that tight heat. The younger boy just nodded. "After this... I want you to kill me."

Sasuke regarded him for a moment. The strong, fearless Uchiha who he loved so much. Itachi wanted to die? It made sense, after all that he had done. But what the boy really wanted to know was why Itachi had chosen him. He could have ended it himself, or had anyone else do it. But he had asked his little brother.

"No one else is good enough," He answered the unspoken question. "I need you, otouto. I need you to end it. Be a hero. Be better than me."

They both closed their eyes, as the feeling built up in the pit of their stomachs. Sasuke's length was impossibly hard, and Itachi began gently stoking him. They would both cum soon... And then it would be over. He could feel the muscles in his younger brother's ass clenching him tightly, massaging him to completion.

"Ahhh... Sasuke, I love you too. I want you to know that. But I also want to die."

"It's over."

Sasuke's face was glaring at him, twisted in desperate agony as he plunged the katana deep into his brother's heart. But all Itachi saw were Mikoto's eyes... haunting him. And her smile, showering him with love, as he closed his eyes, and died.

And the world went dark.

~Owari

(The End)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it's not exactly like the manga or anime. But it's a fanfiction, so of course it's gonna be different. I guess the writing kind of speaks for itself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. More stuff on the way soon!**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
